1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the manufacturing industry, it is frequently necessary to test a workpiece or assemble a plurality of workpieces as a module. Before testing or assembling, it is commonly necessary that the workpiece is positioned on a targeted position.
Generally, positioning the workpiece on the targeted position is performed by a positioning device, such as a centering device. Typically, the centering device includes a platform, a raised platform, four guide rails, four pushing blocks, a plurality of hinges, four connecting shafts, and a motor. The raised platform and the guide rails are located on the platform. The guide rails are positioned around the raised platform. The pushing blocks are on the guide rail. The connecting shafts connect with the motor via the hinges. In use, when the motor is startup, the motor pulls the pushing blocks to move along the guide rail via the connecting shaft, and the pushing blocks push a workpiece placed on the raised platform to move until a centre of the workpiece reaches a centric axis between the four pushing blocks.
However, the connecting shafts are rigid, thus joint structures between the hinges and the connecting shafts are complex. As a result, an arrangement of the above components is prone to being demanding. In addition, if a configuration of the centering device is adjusted, the structures of connecting shafts may need to be changed. Because the connecting shafts are complex, a process of reconstituting the connecting shafts would be involved. Thus adjustment of the centering device is inconvenient.
Therefore, a new positioning device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.